bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Looking Through the Years
This article, , is the tenth chapter of the Rising arc, which is part of Bleach: Cataclysm. This chapter serves to detail some of Aaron Sheppard's time as a . Garrett Sheppard and Kusaka Kori serve as the primary characters. ---- With the departure of Dastan and Arata, Garrett and friends have found themselves with something quite rare: time away from the battlefield. Yet instead of joining his friends, who where right this minute at the movies enjoying themselves, Garrett found himself once more looking for the man he feared: Kusaka. As far as Garrett was concerned Kusaka was the only one who might tell him something about his father's past life as a Shinigami, and that was enough incentive for Garrett to face his fear. It didn't take him long to find him. Garrett now knew the stances to be part of the wider Wan'nesu style but he did not recognise the movements that Kusaka was employing. Kenji's movements where graceful and poised; Kusaka's movements where tight, and when he suddenly moved into an offensive movement he suddenly uncoiled with poise and precision. If Kenji was a water dancer then Kusaka was a stampede. "Watch and you might learn something." Kusaka said, sounding distance. Garrett did as he was told. Kusaka slowed his movements and repeated the steps, which allowed Garrett to copy him, all the while telling Garrett to calm his breathing. When he was happy with what he saw he told Garrett to reach out. This part of the Wan'nesu Garrett was familiar with, for it dealt with what the Yuengiri had dubbed "Soul Manipulation", and Kenji had already briefly introduced him to it. The principal wasn't unlike Fullbring: a Fullbringer recognised that everything, from a lowly bar stool to a tin of beer, possessed a soul with which a Fullbringer could pull. The Wan'nesu taught the same basic idea but taken to far greater heights; to the point one could eventually commune with and speak to the spirits in nature, and receive their help in numerous ways. "I sense them." Garrett answered. "Good. Now ask them what you where going to ask me." Garrett had to refocus himself before he managed to do what Kusaka asked. It was just like the old fool to guess what Garrett wanted. Was he really so transparent? "Yes, you are." Kusaka answered smartly. "And no, I didn't read your mind. The spirits did and told me." "Lovely. Now I'm getting mocked by many instead of one." "Focus." Images soon flooded Garrett's mind. His father, only younger and with a head of black and red hair, who was dressed in the garb more commonly seen amongst the 9th Division. He fought a pitched battle with a red haired, green-eyed male -- Shori Keihatsu, betrayer of the Gotei 13 and murderer of Captains. For a moment Garrett saw the battle through his father's eyes; he felt Aaron's fear, hate, and determination. He saw the workings of his father's mind, but also his overconfidence, because he felt that he could defeat Shori on his own. That overconfidence was what led to Aaron being the first of the Captains to fall to Shori's blade. "But Shori didn't kill him." "No, but he certainly left his mark. What these spirits can't tell you is who your father really was, because all he was ever called during his Captaincy was 'Knives'. His real name is Kaito Ukitake and he was the youngest sibling of the aristocratic Ukitake clan." Garrett's shock broke his focus momentarily. "I'm descended from nobles?" "Yup. And some of your aunts and uncles are still alive. But enough about that now: you can't reach them yet, so there's little point. Focus!" And Garrett did. Another series of images flashed through Garrett's mind. He saw his father closer to what he looked like now; his white hair and leather jacket billowed in the wind, and flanking him on either side was Kenji and Kusaka. The three where fighting what Garrett now knew to be the Soulless. Aaron ducked and dived just as swiftly as his companions and Garrett recognised the green flickering of Bringer Light. "He joined the Ryū Order," Kusaka said. "He helped us in our fight against Averian and others, but eventually left when he heard that his wife was pregnant. I believe you know the rest from there." Kusaka turned his back then and looked into the far distance. "He doesn't say it," Kusaka went on, "but your father's like me. Do you understand what I'm getting at here?" "... I do, and thanks." "What will you do now?" Kusaka asked. Garrett's eyes briefly drifted to the door. He had two choices: stay with Kusaka and ask the question he really came here to ask, or go through that door and return to his friends. If he went with the latter he'd have time with them but would eventually be unable to protect them. So he turned away and locked his gaze firmly on Kusaka's back. "I need your help." "Oh? What for?" "I want you to awaken my Shinigami powers."